The Perfect Plan
by lttlelola
Summary: written 3 years ago for hd inspired on LJ. Pairing s : Harry/Draco, AS/S, Lily/OC, Fred/OC, George/OC, George/Oliver, Blaise/OC,


Fic: The Perfect Plan (PG15)

Author: lttlelola

Title: The Perfect Plan

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, AS/S, Lily/OC, Fred/OC, George/OC, George/Oliver, Blaise/OC,

Rating: um I'd say PG-15? For mention of shagging?

Summary: Harry and Draco had an encounter once. Since then they've never even looked at each other. Now their sons along with their aunts and Headmaster Snape, create a plan to get them back together. To either talk it out, shag, or kill each other, they really don't care which.

Warnings: AU, OOC Snape, non-DH compliant, Harry as a Potions Professor, mention of minors involved in sexual activities.

Total word count: 4,147

Original prompt request number: 143

Fourth prompt at link

Disclaimer: This story/artwork is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's notes: I really hope I did this prompt justice. Note on the squicks - I hope I read them right, if not, then I don't need to be writing this prompt cause I love to write dialogue and scenes that will bring a chuckle. I work nights, and I don't feel this is as good as I can normally do but I think it's the best we'll get currently. As for Filch, eh, didn't know if it was meant that you did or didn't want him, so I mentioned him. He will have a walk on role, but not much. Note on story- I am NOT DH compliant. EVER.

Beta(s): Thanks harrysexmagick for the hand hold, prodding, and getting me through this.

The Perfect Plan

Harry Potter looked at the invitation in his hand and sighed; he was sitting in his office at Hogwarts, in the middle of his first year as the new, oddly enough Potions Professor. It was an odd job for Harry, as he was not the best student at Potions. But when Snape offered him the position last summer, Harry had readily accepted. Snape had trained Harry himself that year, and finally having been satisfied that Harry had became competent enough in Potions not to blow anything up or kill anyone, at least not on the first day, Professor Severus Snape had once again taken over the role of Hogwarts Head Master.

His first official torture, as Harry was now calling it, was to organize a Hogwarts Alumni Reunion. Meaning everyone who'd ever attended Hogwarts would be back. That everyone included the last person Harry ever wanted to see, Draco Malfoy. He'd successfully avoided Draco for decades, since their seventh year to be exact. Ginny, before the divorce, had been the person to tell him that it was silly to be avoiding Draco now, just because of an old school rivalry. Lately Harry had been thinking that maybe she was right, maybe it was time for him to see Draco again. Merlin knew why he was still obsessed with him; why crinkling the Daily Prophet from staring at the incessant pictures that Draco seemed to show up in was a constant occurrence. And Snape knew why he was avoiding Draco in the first place.

It had been the day before their completion ceremonies. In Potions earlier that day, while not making them work to hard, Professor Snape had asked Harry and Draco to catalogue the student potions that had been brewed that year. It had gone fine until Draco deliberately blew a stream of dust in Harry's direction. Harry had retaliated by blowing a stream back at Draco, it hit Draco's robes and while trying to get the dust off him, Draco had knocked into the shelf sending a bottle of Draught of the Living Dead flying. Luckily Snape had been there to catch it, but he'd still given the two of them detention. Polishing the trophies in the Trophy Room. That was where Harry's troubles began.

Detention that night started out normally, Draco was being the git he always was. So why would Harry or Snape even think it'd turn out differently? Oh Draco was good, Harry would give him that. It had taken Draco all of Twenty minutes after Snape left them to get Harry hard as rock and writhing beneath him. Twenty minutes; only two of which had Draco doing anything but the job Snape had assigned. From out of nowhere Draco had spoke the words that had Harry confused. Even after all these years Harry could hear the words as if they were just spoken; "I've often wondered Potter, if we'd be as explosive fucking as we are fighting."

Harry had dropped his cloth. He was shocked by what Draco had said, so shocked that he didn't even hear Draco move, didn't even know Draco had moved until he'd turned to demand to know what Draco was talking about and came face to face with him. His demand came out stuttered, "do, wha-what?" That was all Harry had needed to say. Actually he probably hadn't needed to say anything. He'd barely had the words out when he had a mouth full of Draco. That was all it took to get Harry hard and begging for more, a taste of the mouth that had spewed such hateful things about him and his friends for the past seven years. Snape had caught them of course, but not until after they'd shagged leaving Harry confused and hating Draco for making him that way. Snape had actually not caught them doing anything other than what he'd assigned them to do.

Snape had actually just found out last year when Harry had avoided going to pick his youngest son Al up at the Manor, sending Godfather Severus Snape to do it instead. Snape had done it, however when he had arrived back at Grimmauld Place, after sending Albus to his room to write his best friend Scorpius Malfoy an owl about when they would meet in Diagon Alley, Snape, billowing black robes and all had rounded on Harry demanding to know why he never went to pick up his son. Under Snape's glare, Harry had caved, spilling a secret he'd been keeping for over twenty years.

Harry shook the cobwebs from his head and put the invitation down on his desk. He had no reason to be worried, absolutely none. Draco had his friends in school and so did Harry, he probably wouldn't even see Draco. At least that's what he told himself.

He didn't take into consideration that he had a Slytherin for a son. A Slytherin who was best friends with the smartest boy in school, who just happened to be the son of the man Harry so desperately wanted to avoid. If he'd thought of that, he just might have realized he had something to fear.

Al sat propped up at the foot of Scorpius' bed in their dorm room. "Seriously Scorp, you should've seen the look on my dad's face when Sev handed him the invitation. He looked like he'd seen a ghost."

Scorpius pulled his glasses down and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when he was tired. Sighing, Scorpius replaced his glasses. "Al, we see ghosts all the time, do stop using Muggle references. And yes I know what your dad's face looked like, I was in class with you, remember?"

Al blinked a few times and looked at the blond boy next to him. "Oh that's right you were."

Scorpius shook his head. "Seriously Al, we need to have that brain of yours checked out. You're forgetting your Potions Partner was in class with you? Something is definitely wrong with your head."

Al smirked. "My brain is just fine, Scorp, if you recall today's potions lesson, you'll recall that I was worried whether or not my dad would catch you with your hand under the crotch of my robes. So forgive me if I am a little slow as that created a problem that you have yet to take care of," Al said with a glare toward the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Scorpius stopped Al in his tracks with his next words. "I think our dads shagged."

Al, who was turning towards his boyfriend hopped back so fast he fell backwards off the bed. His sister Lily who was a Gryffindor but was hanging out in the Slytherin dorms with her brother looked up from her spot on Al's bed, "Talk about a mood killer. Thanks, Scorp, I needed to know the details of my dad's sex life." Al and Scorp both turned to face Lily with identical looks of shock on their faces. Lily shook her head. "You forgot I was here again didn't you? Seriously I don't know why I bother," Lily muttered as she packed up her books and headed out.

Scorpius looked down at Al who was still on his back on the floor. "We really should try to remember she's here, that's the fourth time this month she's nearly gotten a show. Not to mention this is the sixth time she's left when there was only two minutes till curfew."

Al rolled his eyes. "Oh please, we all know she doesn't go back to her dorm immediately, the only person who thinks she does is dad and she's lucky he hates Filch as much as we do or he'd already know. My sister got lucky she decided to sneak around with the Head Boy."

Scorpius frowned. "Sean Wood? And your sister? Okay I thought he was seeing one of your cousins? What's her name, um, Christina? Christiana? Christal? Christa?"

Al held up his hand. "Scorp, please stick to studying. And he was seeing someone close to the family, Katie Bell's daughter and her name is Charisma, Cari for short."

Scorpius frowned. "Oh. They just break up then?"

Al quirked an eyebrow from his spot on the floor and said, "yeah, this summer."

Scorpius blushed. "Oh."

Al chuckled for a minute before he remembered what had put him on the floor in the first place. "Scorp, what do you mean our dads shagged?"

Scorpius frowned even more and removed his glasses, they were getting annoying. "Just what I said Al, I think our dads shagged."

Al gagged. "Ugh! Ew, Scorp! I really don't want to think of our dads shagging."

Scorpius looked down at his boyfriend who was finally pulling him up off the floor and said, "sorry Al, but you've got to accept that your dad probably has had sex before, how do you think you, James and Lily were born?"

Al stood up and dusted off. "Yeah I knew that, I was talking about our dads shagging."

Scorpius shrugged. "What about it? It's a common deduction if you look closely at our dads' relationship through the years."

Al sat on the bed. "What relationship? They've avoided each other since I can remember."

Scorpius nodded. "Exactly Al, why would they avoid each other unless they'd shagged and it had ended badly."

Al rolled his eyes. "Okay, say I buy this, what do you propose that we ought to do about it? I mean your parents are divorced, and so are mine."

Scorpius sat completely up his face alight with mischief. "Al, how would you feel if our dads started seeing each other?"

Al frowned and eyed his lover. "Well, considering we, their sons, are shagging, Scorp, quite weird. However, I want my dad happy, and if your dad makes him happy then I'll get over it."

Scorpius grinned. "Perfect. I've got a plan."

Draco looked at the face of his godfather in the flames of his fireplace like he was insane. "You're hosting WHAT?"

Snape sighed and looked at the portraits of the past headmasters, two in particular. Albus Dumbledore, who had retired shortly before the start of the war due his increasing health problems, and Minerva McGonagall who retired just this year to enjoy time away from the school. "You senile old bats."

The portrait of Dumbledore chuckled. "So it's not going to go smoothly, name one thing that ever did, Severus?"

Snape grumbled and turned back to Draco. "I'm hosting an Alumni Reunion, and everyone is attending including Harry. Now, Draco, I know what happened and the fact that Harry hurt you by his rejection of you but that was over 20 years ago. Don't you think its time to put this behind you two and at least LOOK at each other?"

Draco pouted. "You sound like Lupin. I swear you two spend way too much time together. Why did you have to combine to make the new joke potion for the Weasley twins? Lupin-Snape's Howling Happy Hormones, what does that even do anyway?"

Snape chuckled. "That was an interesting one. Kind of weird too, gives the drinker the look of a werewolf while making them irresistible. Doesn't make a lot of sense actually, but I guess that's what you get when you put two plastered Hogwarts professors and a plastered Black together and tell them to think up ideas."

Draco winced at that image. "It's got to be better than 'Neville Longbottom's Amazing Flib Tickler'. What's a Flib anyway?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Draco, seriously I am tired of this thing with you and Harry. You've avoided even looking at each other since that night. You are coming to this reunion and if you utter so much as a syllable of discontentment you will regret it. Do not forget, while I may be a headmaster, I am still a Slytherin, was in Voldemort's inner circle, was a double agent and lived to tell the tale. I will follow up on that threat. Its next Friday night, 7 sharp."

By the Friday of the reunion Scorpius and Al had worked out a plan that they thought was ingenious. They, along with Al's aunts Tiara and Dianna were going to lock their fathers in a room together until they talked over what had happened between them years ago, shagged, or killed each other, which ever came first. This is what they were currently planning when Argus Filch entered the headmaster's office with Lily in tow.

"Headmaster, I caught this student in the halls after hours."

Snape looked at Filch, "Thank you, Mr. Filch, for escorting Ms. Potter to me, I requested her presence."

Filch walked out of the office looking like he'd swallowed a lemon, his ugly old face scrunched up more than it usually was. Lily straightened her uniform and looked at her godfather, brother and his boyfriend, "Thanks, Severus. What's going on here?"

Al looked up at his sister and said, "We're discussing the best tactic to get Dad and Mr. Malfoy together."

Lily smirked and plopped in a chair. "Whatcha got so far?"

While Snape and the boys told Lily what the plan was in Hogwarts, their aunts were busy in Ottery St. Catchpole. Tiara looked up at her best friends and then turned to look at her husband. "George, I love you, however if you tip Harry off to this plan, I promise you, that you won't be able to do anything with Oliver for a month because I will hex you so bad you won't even be able to sit."

George blanched at his wife's, too sweet smile. "Yes dear."

Tiara looked back at Fred's wife Dianna and said, "so the plan is to beg Harry to show us the house cup for his third year, then have George, Fred, and Oliver act like they reversed back to their school selves and come bouncing with us talking about it. Meanwhile, Scorpius is begging his dad to show him the award he got for helping rebuild Hogwarts after the war. Scorpius is to cough when they get close and we Apparate out. Severus said that he'd lift the Apparition wards for the reunion's beginning so Apparating in the school is fine. Scorpius and Draco get inside the room and the remaining person, Oliver, will grab him and Apparate out at which point Severus will put the wards back up again but only around the room. Meanwhile, Al, Lily and Severus, who are outside the door, shut it and lock them inside."

Dianna grinned and said, "and they won't be allowed out until they shag, or kill each other, which ever comes first."

Back at Hogwarts, Snape watched as Lily bounced in her seat as he outlined the plan. When he finished he looked at the students and channeling his old self glared. "Now I want the three of you in bed immediately and no excuses. Understand?" He watched with a small smirk as the three students jumped up and immediately ran from the room. Turning to cast a look over his shoulder at Dumbledore's portrait he smirked. "I can't believe we didn't notice those two while they were in school."

Dumbledore chuckled. "They hid it well, all that passion for each other hidden underneath hatred."

Snape sighed as the portrait went quiet again and looked at the invitation he had on his desk. The time glared up at him in flashing black numbers 8:00 pm. He'd purposefully charmed Draco's to read 'seven' knowing that Draco would show at eight just to irk him. Snape leant back in his chair, he really hoped he wouldn't have to find a new potions professor, Harry was surprisingly a very good one. Snape looked at the invitation again and grabbed the parchment with the list of possible new professors he had made for potions when he'd taken over headmaster. He didn't have complete faith in Harry then, considering he was Harry Potter, and he still didn't which would explain why he'd kept it around. Snape's lips pursed as he looked over the list, he figured he'd better have a new teacher in mind just in case.

8:00 pm, Draco groaned as the time kept flashing at him. He'd put Snape off for an hour, he figured he'd better get there before Snape came looking for him. Grabbing his wand Draco took one last look at himself in the mirror and smiled. A black silk robe covering black leather plants and a silk silver shirt worn casually complete with black dragon hide boots, a gift from Ginny Weasley who assured him that it was the finest and softest dragon hide that Charlie had. Draco smiled as he looked down at his boots; Scorpius becoming friends with Albus Severus was a good thing. Especially when said friend's mom gave him such an extravagant gift in lieu of an olive branch. With a small smirk he Apparated out. Harry Potter, eat your heart out.

With a soft pop Draco arrived in the middle of the Great Lawn. Looking around he was shocked and slightly pissed to discover that the reunion was not yet underway, and that he'd landed next to none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, whose pastel robes made Draco want to vomit. Just as he was about to escape Draco heard, "hello!" Draco turned to Lockhart and smiled politely, happy to see the ex professors looks weren't as dashing as they used to be. Lockhart shook Draco's hand jovially. "Nice to meet such a dashing young gentleman! I'm…."

Draco's eyebrow rose when he realized the man seriously had no clue who he was. Luckily he was rescued by Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise coming over to him. As Draco made his escape with help from his friends, he looked at Blaise. "So, where's your wife?"

Blaise grinned, "Trista's with Tiara and Dianna. I swear those three are demons in disguise sometimes. You know Trista streaked my hair pink where I couldn't undo it when I was thinking about not going to the twins' party this year? And of course it was Tiara's spell!"

Pansy laughed, "And that was hilarious Blaise seriously, the twins got a good laugh out of that one. Besides I'm glad you came, saved me because Ginny is stuck in America doing Merlin knows what with Ron and Hermione for their job at the Ministry."

Draco rolled his eyes, of course his friends were now part of the Weasley clan, Pansy was dating Ginny, which almost made Draco barf, and Blaise was married to Trista, the best friend of Fred and George's wives. He looked over at Goyle. "Please tell me you didn't join the Weasley clan also?"

Goyle laughed and shook his head. "Not likely, Draco." Goyle blinked at friend. "Besides, I thought you liked the Weasleys?" At Draco's glare he hastily added, "Except Ron of course."

Draco shrugged, "I respect them, they're good people. Besides, it got pointless to hate them after the war, and then of course Pansy getting together with Ginny four years ago."

Harry watched from his spot near the Great Lake with Fred, George, their wives, Charlie, Bill, and Oliver, as Draco made his way across the Great Lawn with his friends. He didn't notice Tiara and Dianna catch Al's eye and nod grinning. Nor did he notice the high five that passed between Al and Scorpius. He did however notice when his eldest son Apparated in right next to the group with Teddy. He also noticed that the moment the two men landed James grabbed for Teddy's hand and walked in front of him. Harry blinked and said "I already know, James, and I'm fine with it."

James and Teddy looked at each other shocked, James saying, "you know what, Dad?"

Harry just looked at his son as Sirius and Remus came over laughing. "That you and Teddy have been together since your sixth year."

At the boys' shocked expressions Remus chuckled and wrapped his arm around his son. "Honestly Teddy, you're sneaking around with a kid I see in class every day, a kid who just happens to be my godson. I noticed and told Sirius, who of course told Harry."

The crowd was mingling in the Great Hall, which was enlarged to accommodate the large number of people. Snape looked out and nodded to Tiara and Dianna who looked for Al, Scorpius, and Lily, and nodded. Snape looked over at Draco who surprisingly had successfully managed to avoid Harry, and was currently trying to fend off Scorpius and Al's pleas. He smirked when he saw Harry role his eyes at the two women and the suddenly 16-17 year old Weasley Twins and Oliver Wood practically pushing him out of the room chattering the entire way. He nodded at Tiara as she looked back and followed the group out.

"One down, one to go." Snape muttered to himself and watched from where he was talking with Remus, Sirius, and Lucius, as Draco sighed and allowed his son to drag him out of the room. Excusing himself Snape walked to where Al was with Lily and said, "Harry made his rounds and talked to everyone, let's get this over with."

The group had just walked out of the room when Snape walked up with Al. Snape grabbed a door as did Al and together the two of them were able to push the heavy wooden doors shut. Quickly casting a locking spell, Snape watched as Oliver and Scorpius appeared with a soft pop and quickly raised the anti-Apparition wards around the room. Immediately two shouts of "where the bloody hell is my wand!" rang out from inside the room.

Snape turned about to say they forget their wands when he saw Fred and George twirling Harry and Draco's wand. He started chuckling and the twins grinned, "We are the kings of jokes after all, of course we'd remember to snatch the wands."

James, Teddy, Charlie and Bill, walked up about the time Harry and Draco started trying to sweet talk the door open. Harry first. "Tiara, Dianna, I know you've always been fond of leather, I promise you each a genuine leather dress from Charlie if you open the door."

Tiara and Dianna laughed, "Not going to happen Harry. We have dresses delivered from Charlie anytime we want already."

"Scorpius, I'll buy that pony you wanted as a kid that your mother wouldn't let you have if you open this door, sweetie."

Scorpius laughed. "Uh, Dad, why would I want a pony when we have a stable full of horses?"

As expected Draco was the first to crack. "Dammit! SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, YOU ARE GOING TO OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN OR I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO YOUR GRANDFATHER'S THIS SUMMER!"

The group just started walking off as Harry said, "Oh that's smart, Malfoy, threatening to send your homosexual son to visit your still good looking Father. News flash, no one is scared of Lucius anymore."

James went white and headed for the bathroom as he heard that. "Ugh I did not need to remember that, Dad, thank you." James shuddered as he remembered the time he'd accidentally walked in on Malfoy Senior in the shower when he went to pick Albus up not long ago. While good looking the man was old.

Harry yelled, "JAMES, ALBUS, LILY, YOU THREE GET ME OUT OF THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT AUNT PETUNIA!"

The group kept walking, finally stopping a few doors down and listened as Draco and Harry's threats got worse and worse. Finally Draco said, "Things still haven't changed, Potter, you still have that same explosive temper that gets me rock hard for you I wonder if you're as good now as you were the last time we were in this room together."

Everyone high fived when the next sound to come out of that room was a thud and the sound of silk being ripped. Al looked at Scorpius and started hurrying down the hall, his uncles and aunts having mysteriously disappeared. "So, your plan worked Score, what are we going to do if our dads decide to commit to each other, we'd be brothers."

Scorpius shrugged and kept hurrying to their dorm, which was as far away from the activities as they could get. "Disown them and claim our mothers?"

Al laughed. "You want the name Greengrass? Can't you think of something better? I mean this is our future here."

Scorpius glared at him as they hit the stairs leading to the dungeons, "What? I have to do all the work? If that's the way you feel you can go and shag my Dad too, because that's as close as you're ever going to get to my ass again."

Al shuddered. "Sorry, I'll behave."

The End…for now


End file.
